A good illustration for the merits of this invention is the containers that used by motorists. With the continuing disappearence of the full-service stations, motorists are now forced to personally add the required fluids to their vehicles, especially oil. To make it easier to add oil, manufacturers have designed containers with long necks or spouts at the end of which a sealed cap is screwed on. When the cap is unscrewed from such container and the container is tilted so that its opening is moved to the inlet of the oil reservoir for supplying additional oil, spillage usually occurs because of tight quarters or because of difficulty of aiming the poured liquid stream; and even when clearance exist, during the course of the tilt of a full container of liquid, spillage often occurs before the spout contacts the inlet of the reservoir. Another problem that exists with hand-held containers that have inner top opening seals, be it liquid or solid contents, is the user after taking off the cap, must now remove the membrance seal, either by poking a finger through the said seal or getting a utensil and puncture the seal to remove it.